The Mask has Fallen Off
by Maiden of the Bloody Rose
Summary: Full summary is inside! Naruto's mask has finally cracked. He shows his friends what he really is. He discovers a secret. His father is still alive and closer then he thinks. Please review! ADOPTED BY INK OF HONOR!
1. The Real One is Revealed

Author Note: My first story. Please enjoy.

**Full Summary: Naruto lets his mask fall after Kakashi refused to train him in front of his teammates and the other Rookie 9. He snaps and Naruto changed. It made everyone worried and guilty. Now he must make a name for himself and achieve his goal: to be the next Hokage. He also received a shocking discovery. His father is still alive and he's closer then he thinks. Tsunade and Jiraiya teach him with their knowledge. Set before the second part of the Chunnin Exams. Nice Kyuubi. Protective Kyuubi. Father like Kyuubi**

**Note: Naruto knows his heritage from the Kyuubi. I made some jutsu's up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Naruto ran to Training field 7 to meet up with his team. He was depressed but he put on his 'mask' on and had a goofy grin on his face.

(Training Field 7)

The Rookie 9 and their jounin's were waiting for the last member of Team 7 to arrive.

It was the same. Shikamaru dozing off, Shino being silent, Hinata looking around for her secret crush, Kiba playing with his dog Akamaru, Sasuke being silent and emo, Ino arguing with Sakura about Sasuke, Ten Ten was testing out her weapons, Lee saying something about youth, Neji just standing there, and Chouji eating a bag of chips.

Naruto saw them and sighed.

'_I can't do this anymore,'_ He thought as he approached the group.

"**Stay strong kit. It'll break soon,"** Kyuubi replied in a soft tone.

Naruto had a goofy grin on his face.

"Sorry I was late! I had to help a pregnant woman go to the hospital!" Naruto lied.

The truth was that he was trying to get away from a mob of villagers that was ready to attack him. Thankfully, he got out safely by using shuushin.

"Yeah right Naruto!" Sakura screeched.

Shikamaru noticed that something was wrong with the blond's behavior but shrugged it off.

Naruto flinched. _'Can't believe I had to pretend to like this bitch.'_

"**You could've picked that Yamanaka girl. She doesn't hit you like that pink haired bitch,"** Kyuubi agreed. **"I don't even think that's her natural hair color."**

Naruto sighed mentally.

"But it was true! She fell down a couple of stairs. No one helped her an-"

Kakashi, his sensei, cut him off by raising his hand.

"Enough Naruto," He said.

Naruto stopped and looked at the ground.

Now Shikamaru was getting annoyed.

'_What's wrong with him?'_ He thought.

Naruto looked up with a grin on his face.

"Gomen, sensei," He said rubbing the back of his head.

Everyone sighed.

(A few minutes later)

Naruto walked up to Kakashi who was reading the orange book.

"What Naruto?" He said.

Naruto grinned and said, "Can you help me train before the exams?"

Kakashi sighed.

"No," He replied.

Everyone, except Sasuke, looked shocked.

'_Why won't he train him?'_ They thought.

Naruto looked sad then angry and then-rage.

"WHY!?!" He shouted.

Kakashi sighed and tucked the book back in his pouch.

"Because, Naruto. Sasuke needs help with his Sharingan and he's going up against Gaara, a psychotic kid who wants to bathe in his enemy's blood," He explained simply.

He took out his orange book and started to giggle like a pervert.

Everyone looked at Naruto and saw his bangs covering his eyes.

"You bastard," He said.

Kakashi looked slightly shocked.

"What?" He asked.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!!! YOU ALWAYS READ THAT DISGUSTING FUCKING PERVERTED BOOK INSTEAD OF TRAINING SAKURA OR ME!! YOU PUT THE REST OF YOUR TIME TRAINING THAT BASTARD UCHIA WHO HAS A STICK STUCKUP HIS ASS OR YOU EITHER READ THAT FUCKING BOOK!! HELL YOU EVEN TRAIN SAKURA MORE THAN ME!! ALL YOU EVER DID WAS TEACHING US CHAKRA CONTROL BY WALKING UP A TREE AFTER THE FUCKING WAVE MISSION!! WHAT GOOD DOES THAT DO?!? I'M PISSED OFF YOUR TEACHING! MY FATHER WOULD BE ASHAMED!" Naruto screamed.

Everyone was dumbfounded and shocked.

Naruto NEVER acted like this before. (A/N I love to curse at the Naruto characters. He's going to curse at the others that mistreated him like his own teammates)

Kakashi was confused. _'His father?'_ Everyone thought.

Naruto had a dark look on his face and smirked.

"My father was your sensei Hatake. The Yondaime, Minato Namikaze, the one who sealed the Kyuubi no Yoko in me. Your hero and your role model," He said.

Kakashi looked shocked with the others. They started to look at him closely and gasped.

He looked like the miniature version of the Yondaime, as like he was the reincarnation of him.

"You think that I was a fucking weakling? The dobe? The dead last? Well you're all wrong! This is just a mask. A mask so I won't get noticed or be scared of by the villagers. I was beaten everyday since I could walk. No one noticed me or even think that I exist. They ignore me and they beat the living shit out of me. I remembered when I was 5 years old, one of the ANBU captain used his trademark jutsu on me," Naruto said with pure venom.

His eyes showed everyone about his pain, sadness, and loneliness.

Kakashi flinched when he remembered.

"Yes. It was you!" Naruto pointed at Kakashi. Everyone was shocked.

"You. My sensei and my father's student. You, Hatake, used your Chidori on me. It made have a hole in my chest but the Kyuubi healed it for me. That was when I met him. I got a huge scar on my chest and I can feel its pain everyday."

Everyone glared at Kakashi, except for Sasuke and Sakura.

"So what?" Sakura said glaring at him. "You deserved it all!"

Ino was shocked at her best friend's words and glared at her in anger.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!!" She screamed.

Sakura had a smug look on her face.

"My mother was right. You are a demon, _Naruto_," She said saying his name with venom.

Naruto looked at her and glared.

"I have a speech for you from me and the Kyuubi," He said.

'_Wanna take over?'_ He thought.

"**With pleasure,"** Kyuubi said evilly.

Naruto was consumed by red chakra and his eyes turned into slits and his whisker marks became darker. His ears became slightly pointed and his teeth became like canine teeth and were very sharp.

He looked at Sakura and smirked at her feared expression.

"**So we meet at last, bitch," **Kyuubi said.

Sakura started to tremble in fear while Sasuke trembled in rage.

'_How is that dobe this strong?! I deserve that power,'_ He thought angrily.

Kyuubi looked around and smiled softly.

"Naruto wanted me to say this. The ones he cared about the most are Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Rock Lee, Ten Ten, Kiba Inuzuka, and Hinata Hyuuga (A/N I'm not making this NaruHina. I don't like this couple anyways. No offence to NaruHina fans.)."

Hinata blushed hard and passed out.

Kyuubi looked at Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi with a glare.

"**I'll start with the pink haired bitch,"** He growled.

Sakura widened her eyes.

"**Naruto didn't really like you in the first place. It was all a part of his mask. He hated you because of your status as a ninja. He said that you would be a worthless ninja to this village and that you're just a fangirl. He even said that Ino is better than you. **(Ino blushed)** He wanted you to shut the fuck up because of your fucking loud shitty voice but that would ruin his mask. He hated it when you always hit him whenever he tries to say hello to you. Can't you see he suffered enough? He had no parents when he was born and the fucking villagers keep on beating the shit out of him even when the Sandaime made it into a law to not hurt him. The Council even wanted to execute him on the spot but thankfully the Sandaime stopped them. The ones who didn't like Naruto were your fucking bitch of a mother, Sakuno Haruno, and the fucking bastard of the Uchia Clan, Fugaku Uchia." **Sasuke trembled in fury and charged at Kyuubi. Kyuubi dodged all of his attacks and kicked him in the guts. Hard. Sakura screamed and rushed to help Sasuke who only shoved her away.

Kyuubi smirked and looked at him.

"**Now it's your turn Uchia bastard. Naruto cared for you actually. **(Sasuke's eyes widened) **Don't know why but I think it's because that you are the same as him. Your older brother, Itachi, murdered your parents, **(Sasuke clenched his fists at the mention of his parent's death and his older brother) **while Naruto's parents died in honor. Well, his mother died during childbirth, anyways, Naruto didn't want you to take the path for revenge. He said these words for me to tell you. He said, 'Revenge is the wrong path to take for it may take away your sanity and your life. Before you kill your brother, ask him why he killed the clan for it will change your perspective about him.'"**

"D-d-did N-N-Naruto-k-k-kun r-really say that?" Hinata asked shyly playing with her fingers.

Kyuubi looked at her and smirked.

"**Naruto is a real genius and is a Sannin level in kenjutsu, taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, fuinjutsu, and healing abilities. He really said these words. Wait," **Kyuubi closed his eyes and nodded his head.

He opened them and looked at Kakashi. He glared at him.

"**Naruto forgives you but I won't. He wants to ask you something. 'Why do you act like this? Do you hate me? I thought you said that ****those in the ninja world who break the rules and regulations are called trash... But... Those who don't care about their companions are worse than trash****," **Kyuubi said.

Kakashi looked down in shame.

"He used Kakashi's words against him," Asuma gasped.

"**Actually those weren't his words. Naruto said that it was his former teammate, Uchia Obito, the one who gave him the Sharingan eye to save him,"** Kyuubi shrugged.

Kakashi gaped at him. "How does he know about Obito?"

Kyuubi shrugged. **"Don't know myself. He says to find it out by yourselves. He's very secretive when it comes to his secret abilities. He's the Death Angel and the…what was it again?"**

Kakashi, Asuma, Gai, and Kurenai gaped at him.

"He's the Death Angel?" Asuma asked.

Everyone looked at him.

"What's the Death Angel?" Ino asked.

Asuma took out a bingo book and turned to a page.

"The Death Angel. An SS ranked hunter-nin. He/she wears a mask that looks like silver wolf and wears a uniform like the ANBU. He/she looks like a 12 year old kid and is deadly. WARNING: HE/SHE HAS SKILLS THAT MATCH ALL OF THE AKATSUKI MEMERS AND THE THREE LEGENDARY SANNINS," Asuma read.

Everyone stared at him and then at Kyuubi.

"**Oh now I remember! He's also the Hell's Angel," **Kyuubi said snapping his fingers.

Everyone sweatdropped.

Asuma and the jounin's gaped at him again.

Asuma turned pages and stopped.

"Hell's Angel. An SS ranked hunter-nin. He/she wears a mask that looks like a fox and wears dark clothing with a katana strapped on the back. Looks like a 12 year old kid and surpasses Ibiki in torture by putting his enemies in a deadly and realistic genjutsu. WARNING: HE/SHE HAS SKILLS THAT MATCH ALL OF THE AKATSUKI MEMBERS AND IS RELATED TO THE SNAKE MISTRESS ANKO MITARASHI," Asuma read.

Kyuubi smirked.

"**I must take my leave but be warned. If anyone of you hurts Naruto I will be unleashed and will step on every little fucking body in this fucking village and kill every fucking person that gets in my way. Understood?" **He growled.

Everyone nodded and raised their hands in front of their face.

Naruto turned back to normal and sighed.

"I'm changing," He said.

POOF!

The girls gaped at him.

Naruto had a black shirt that showed off his fit body, a black trench cloak with no sleeves that had flames licking the bottom, black baggy pants, black fingerless gloves, black ninja sandals, and a katana strapped on his side. He looked a little bit taller and was HOT! Well to the girls he was hot.

Naruto looked more mysterious and deadly. His hair was even styled like the Yondaime.

He yawned and looked at everyone.

"Kakashi-sensei," He said.

Kakashi looked at him and gaped.

"I want to quit Team 7. It looks like I am worthless and will prevent any of you to reach your dreams. I might maybe hold you back," Naruto said with sarcasm.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!!" Sakura screamed throwing a kunai at him.

Naruto stopped it with one finger and stared at her.

"I can, Haruno. Tell your mother what a bitch she was and that she should just die and rot in hell," He said coldly.

Sakura trembled in fury and charged at him with a kunai drawn.

'_Is she that stupid?' _Naruto thought.

"**Show her and everyone else what you've been through. That will show not to mess with you anymore,"** Kyuubi said.

Naruto sighed.

He grabbed Sakura's fist and removed the kunai. He threw her into a tree and stared at her.

He started to do some hand signs really fast.

Sasuke and Kakashi was trying to copy it but couldn't.

"**Ninja Arts: Memory Lane jutsu**!" Naruto shouted.

Everyone disappeared in a white light to the past of Naruto Uzamaki Namikaze's life.

* * *

Hahaha! Cliffy! XD

I'm so evil.

The next chapter will show about Naruto's past. Oh vote for your favorite couple! No Sakura or Hinata! Tough Luck! I hate them.

Please review!


	2. The Past and a Shocking Discovery

**A/N: Okay people. Not much people reviewed as much but I appreciate that you put my story in your favorites list. Okay this is a notice. Only ONE person voted for a pairing and she's my friend. If you people don't review about pairings I'm thinking about not doing this anymore. So PLEASE review for your favorite people. Yaoi or not I don't care but you cannot pick Sakura or Hinata. Sorry Sakura and Hinata fans but I don't really like them. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Len Kagamine's song "Let's hang on". Listen to it. It's SO good and it fits Naruto. **

**Warning! If you don't like the abusive villagers than don't read.**

**Pairings:**

**NarutoXKyuubi- 1 vote**

**NarutoXAnko- 1 vote (I think)**

* * *

The Rookie 9, along with their jounin's, looked around and saw that they were in the past in Konoha.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE!?!?" Kiba shouted looking around.

Naruto looked at him. "This is the past. We're still in Konoha but no one can see us. This was my life. Now shut the fuck up, dog breath."

Kiba nodded his head slightly.

Naruto started to walk towards an alley. Everyone followed behind.

Naruto looked sad when he saw himself in an alley. He pointed at himself when he was younger.

"That was me. I was hated and despised. Not a single person tried to help me. Only one ANBU and Hokage-jiji helped me."

Sasuke stared at the younger Naruto. He understood. Naruto was similar to him but different in a way. Naruto was hated while the villagers acknowledged him. Naruto had no parents like him but he had no parents in the first place while his parents died by the gruesome hands of his brother, Itachi.

"The ANBU was your brother, Sasuke. Uchia Itachi," Naruto explained walking further to the alley with everyone behind.

Sasuke bared his teeth and clenched his fists. _'I will kill you Itachi. Just wait. I'll gain the power I need and kill you. Then I'll restore the clan.'_

Naruto shook his head. "Itachi is a very kind person and is caring once you know him. He helped me a lot and saved me before I died from that fucking chidori."

Kakashi looked down in shame.

Naruto looked at himself and flinched. "This is what they did to me," He said in monotone voice. Villagers gathered around the young Naruto.

"Why don't you just die?! Fucking piece of shit!"

"Yeah! I hope you rot in hell!"

"You killed my daughter before her wedding!"

"I hope Shinigami will give you endless torture!"

"Piece of shit!"

"DIE DEMON!"

"YEAH FUCKING DEMON! LET'S FINISH WHAT THE YONDAIME STARTED!"

Everyone flinched.

The villagers threw stones, kunai's, senbon needles, shuriken's, a kitchen knife, and all those sharp pieces of shit.

Young Naruto ran as fast as he could and tried to avoid all of the attacks.

Hell, even the children's were throwing stuff at him, following their parent's kunai was stabbed into his leg and he fell down onto the ground.

"What did I do wrong? I didn't do anything to you! Just leave me alone! I never killed anyone! I just want to be alone!" Young Naruto screamed.

Hinata was sobbing in Kiba's chest with Kiba rubbing her back. Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru looked ready to puke as the villagers, or should I say 'monsters', were kicking, punching, and stabbing the young blonde. Ino was crying her eyes out while Sakura just laughed maniacally in her head. (**A/N Yeah. I know, I know. Sakura is a fucking bitch but she'll die later on and I'll enjoy 'writing' her slow, painful death and torture. HAHAHAHAHA!**) Gai and Rock Lee fumed in anger at the villagers "unyouthful" actions. Kurenai was sobbing in Asuma's chest while Kakashi looked in utter horror.

'_Why didn't I look after him? I could've saved him but I was blinded in my own rage after sensei's death. I failed you, sensei. I can't fucking believe I failed again. I failed to protect Obito and Rin. Now I failed YOU,' _Kakashi thought. (**A/N Man! He gets depressed so easily!)**

The villagers left young Naruto after their little "fun" together.

Hinata and the other girls, except Sakura, cried even harder when they saw Naruto's bloodied state.

Young Naruto had blood all over his white T-shirt and dried blood in his hair. His body looked so fragile that he would break when you lay a finger on him, even a second. There were cuts and bruises all over his body and scars on his legs. His right arm was twisted in a weird angle showing that it was broken and his left leg was nearly disconnected from his body.

Naruto looked away and he was singing a song in his head. (**A/N don't worry. I'll translate the song)**

_omoidasu tabi fukai tame iki_

(**Every time I remember (it, I get) Deep sigh**)

_hisabisa konna kibun_

(**Its been long (since) I felt like this)**

Naruto sighed and sang it softly catching everyone's attention. (**A/N I'm going to make Naruto sound like Len when he sings. If I can imagine it then you can too!**)

_yatte shimatta na tobikiri no daishippai_

(**I done it… Superb blur**)

Everyone stared at him and was surprised how his voice really sounded like. It was soft and gentle. He looked calm like the accident never happened at all.

_ima sugu kie tai_

(**Right this moment…I wish I could vanish**)

Sasuke, Neji, Kiba,and Kakashi, except Sakura of course, looked sad and regretted every fucking thing they said to him in the past. He was so broken now that it hurts to see him like this.

_ima wa chanto mae ga kasun de mie nainda_

(**Those thing…I think about seriously**)

_nee boku , nai terunokai?_

(**For time being front of (my eyes) is blurred, I can't see right**)

Naruto stopped and looked at the sky.

The stars were twinkling as if they were trying to tell him something. He shrugged it off and turned to the group.

"I believe you've seen enough of my shitty past so lets go back to the present," He said doing hand seals.

"**Ninja Arts: Present time jutsu!"**

Everyone was engulled by the white light and disappeared back into the present.

A figure was crouched on a tree branch looking at the young Naruto.

"I'm sorry, my son. I didn't want it to be this way. When you're older I'll reveal myself to you, my son. And maybe I'll beat the shit out of the fucking villagers and beat the fuck out of the Old Man," The figure whispered as it dissapeared silently in the shadows.

(Back to Reality)

Naruto gasped. Kakashi looked at him. "What's wrong Naruto?"

"My father's alive."

* * *

**I****'m sooooooo sorry that it was short. I'll make it up to you so here's a spoiler. **

**SPOILER: Naruto told Hinata that he knew that she likes him and Hinata asked him why he doesn't like her back. Naruto declines her love and tells her that she's better off with Kiba. Sasuke tells Naruto to fight him and Naruto declines. Sasuke gets pissed off and charges.**

**Not telling you the rest.**

**Please review on couples!**

**Ja ne~**

**P.S. Read my other story "Revenge and Hatred can't Solve Anything". Also check out my friend's story, "Blades of Glory". Find it in my profile.**


	3. Bloodlines and a Fight with an Uchiha

**A/N Here is the next chappie! Sorry I didn't have much time to update. I have other stories to you know and the school gives to much homework! It's fucking ridiculous! They're slave drivers I tell you! I know it's spring break but I have to practice for the tennis team, prepare for the NYSMMA, and prepare for the ELA state test. Who invented these things in the first place? Anyways, for the couples you can pick any girl or boy you want but no Sasuke, Hinata, or Sakura. Although, a few people did vote for Anko so I guess she's winning?**

**Also, I think this will turn into God-like Naruto. Do you think I should do it? I have a lot of ideas for it. Making up bloodlines and jutsus. That's a warning!**

* * *

Everyone was stunned. "What do you mean your father's alive?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto shrugged. "The stars. I also have bloodlines you know." Sasuke looked suspicious. "What kind of bloodlines, dobe?"

Naruto sighed. "Sit down. This will take some time." Everyone nodded and sat down, except for Sasuke who leaned on a tree.

Naruto was nervous. "Okay. I have actually 5 bloodlines." Everyone was shocked.

"But that's absurd!" Kurenai exclaimed. Naruto smiled.

"My bloodlines are rare. I have a bloodline called the **Summoner** that allows me to summon the Dead and talk to them. I discovered it when I was 7 years old, I think." The jounin's were staring at him like he grew two heads. "That's when I met my mother, Kushina. I accidentally summoned her while running away from a mob. I also summoned Kakashi's former teammates, Obito and…and."

"Rin," Kakashi whispered. Naruto snapped his fingers. "Yeah, Rin. The three of them helped train me whenever I summoned them. My next bloodline is called the **Revealer** that allows me to learn about a person's secret, interests, likes, dislikes, dreams, personality, etc. It's useful because I get to learn my enemy's weakness just by looking in their eyes."

Hinata had hope. Naruto will find out her secret crush on him and they can get together without her telling her in front of everybody. But her hopes were crushed when Naruto said, "I'm sorry Hinata. I don't have the same feelings for you. But I think you can be with Kiba since he has a crush on you ever since you joined the team."

Hinata had tears in her eyes. Everyone glared at Naruto, mostly Sakura.

"Naruto-baka!! You hurt her. Just accept her feelings and be her boyfriend already!" Sakura screamed waving her fist. Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You can't force me into a relationship with someone that isn't my type. I can choose whatever I want to do since it's MY life. So shut the fuck up and fuck off, Haruno."

Sakura looked pissed off and was about to charge but Hinata stopped her.

"I-I-it's o-o-ok S-S-Sakura-san. I-I u-u-understand that N-Naruto-kun won't accept m-m-my f-f-feelings." Sakura stopped but glared at Naruto who continued as if nothing happened.

"My third bloodline is called **Astronomy** that allows me to see what the planets and stars in the solar systems are seeing and feeling. Sounds ridiculous right? Well, it's useful since I can see what the sun sees in the daytime and what the moon and stars are seeing at night. They even tell me what's happening in the Shinobi world. (I just thought of this and went with it) My fourth bloodline was a gift from the Kyuubi called **Kitsune Eyes**, which allows me to copy and keep my opponent's taijutsu, ninjutsu, medical jutsu, genjutsu, fuinjutsu, and kenjutsu styles. It is much more stronger than a Sharingan or Byakugan and it can block a Sharingan to copy my moves and see my motions. I can also dispel any genjutsu even the Mangekyo."

Sasuke looked angry. _'I should deserve that power and his bloodlines to defeat my brother! I need it all! How can a dobe like him be stronger than me? I'm an Uchiha!'_

Naruto smirked and continued. "My last bloodline is called **Angel Killer**. It is a rare bloodline that I don't use much but only for dire emergencies. It gives me angel wings with opposite colors. One is black while the other is white. I can fly and defend myself with it. I can also have two swords which I attack with and can slice anything in half just by a touch."

Everyone was gawking at him. Sasuke growled and walked towards Naruto.

"Fight me," He said. Naruto sighed.

"Nope. Not gonna happen in a million years, Uchiha." Sasuke growled and then smirked.

"What? Is the dobe scared that he's going to get his ass kicked?" Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Believe me. Two Sannins trained me. Do you think that you can beat me? Especially when they're my Godparents." Sasuke and everyone stared at him like he grew two heads, _again_. "Who trained you, Naruto?" Kakashi asked. Naruto smirked.

"Let me show you," He said. He raised his fist and shouted, "This is one of Tsunade's fist technique!"

Everyone widened his or her eyes except for Sasuke who acted calm. He smirked. "You can't punch me. I'm an Uchiha and Uchiha's are faster and stronger than anyone else in Konoha." Naruto scowled.

'_Did you HAVE to create the freaking Sharingan!'_ He thought angrily. He felt Kyuubi shrug and heard snores.

'_Damn furball,'_ Naruto thought. He then smirked.

"Do you know who trained me? Tsunade, one of the Legendary Sannins and the greatest medical ninja in all of the Shinobi lands, and Jiraiya, also one of the Legendary Sannin and he is called the Toad Sage for his Summoning Contract with the toads and all of the women call him a pervert for peeking on them in the bathhouses. They are my Godparents." Everyone's mind went turmoil.

'_How is two legendary Sannin the dobe's godparents? I should receive the training from them so I can kill my brother!'_ Sasuke thought angrily, glaring at Naruto.

Naruto smiled. "Ready?" Sasuke smirked and went into a stance. Kakashi started to panic. Naruto was definitely stronger than Sasuke and he has TWO Sannins training him! He sighed. _'If this gets out of hand I'll have to step in,'_ He thought tiredly. Naruto then had a light bulb on his head.

"Wait…" He muttered. He made the ram seal and said, "Kai." BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!

Everyone stared at the HUGE craters on the ground that had weights on them. Naruto smiled. "I carry 2000 lbs of weight everyday." Rock Lee and Gai started to shout about saying that his "youth" shines brighter than the sun and that they'll have to run around Konoha 500 times on their hands to become better than him.

Everyone sweatdropped. Sasuke then charged at Naruto with a kunai in hand. Naruto rolled his eyes and raised his right fist. Sakura knew what he was about to do.

"Sasuke-kun!!! That move is strong!!! It was created by Tsunade herself and she has monstrous strength!!" She screamed.

(In a bar)

Tsunade sneezed while she was drinking sake and started to choke. Shizune patted her back with a look on worry on her face.

"Tsunade-sama? Daijoubu?" She asked. Tsunade looked angry and mumbled, "Someone's talking about me." Shizune sweatdropped.

(Back with Naruto and the Gang)

Naruto was waiting for the right moment as Sasuke charged at him. Naruto smirked and slammed his fist on the ground making cracks and the ground splitting open. Sasuke widened his eyes and jumped. Bits of the ground flew into the air and fell back on the ground. Some rocks and debris scraped Sasuke in the cheeks as he landed on the ground.

Naruto smiled. "Like it? I call it Golden Fist." Sasuke trembled in anger. "Teach me that trick, dobe." Naruto shook his head. "Never in a million years, teme." Sasuke growled and lunged at him with two kunai's in his hands. He threw it at Naruto with all of his strength. Naruto grinned. "You will be the first person I will test this jutsu on." He started to do hand seals really fast. There was only silence among the people. Kakashi and Sasuke activated their Sharingan but they couldn't copy it.

Ne (rat), I (boar), Tatsu (dragon), Mi (snake), Inu (dog), Uma (horse), U (rabbit/hare), Hitsuji (ram), Tori (bird), Mi (snake), Saru (monkey), Ushi (boar/ox), Tora (tiger), Tatsu (dragon), Mi (snake).

"**Astronomy Art: Solar Beam!**" Naruto shouted. He started to glow a yellow light like the Sun and absorbed the Sun's energy. (Think of Solar Beam from pokemon) He grinned and said, "Also, with my bloodlines I can create jutsu's of my own. Very useful."

The kunai's stabbed him in the chest but immediately incinerated in to dust. Naruto closed his eyes and a beam of the rays shot towards Sasuke in the leg. Sasuke screamed and clutched his leg in pain while blood was pouring out. Naruto smirked and walked towards him. He bent down in Sasuke's level and whispered, "Who's the strong one now, Uchiha? Clan name's isn't everything. My father came from a normal clan and he became the Hokage. Power isn't everything."

Naruto stopped glowing and stood up. He walked away and raised his hand in a good-bye gesture over his shoulder. Sasuke growled at him and stood up weakly. Sakura ran towards him to help but he just shoved hr away. Sakura looked worried and tried to persuade him to let her heal him but Sasuke ignored her. Kakashi frowned at his behavior. '_Should I teach him or Sensei's son?' _

(Somewhere near Konoha)

A cloaked figure ran through the trees to the Gates of Konoha. The long black cloak covered his face and body. The figure stopped in front of the Gates and walked in.

"Halt! State your name and your purpose here!" one of the guards shouted.

'_Konoha changed. A lot. I'm going to talk to the Old Man and kick his ass!'_ The figure thought.

"I said state your name and your purpose," the guard said. The figure sighed.

"I'm here to talk to the Hokage. I was his spy for finding information from Otogakure. Let me go through or I will cut you into tiny little pieces and throw you into the nine gates of Hell." The guard flinched and nodded his head.

The figure smiled from his cloak. He sighed again when the guard said, "If you want to go through you need to remove your hood."

The figure glared at him from his cloak. "Do you want to meet Shinigami because I can arrange that." The guard shook his head. The figure smiled and disappeared in a flash.

'_Hold on a little longer son. Just hold on.'_

* * *

**Okay…**

**I think that was the worst chapter I made. Please vote for pairings. Thank you.**

**Also, check out my story "The Dimension and Time God's Resurrection". **

**Ja ne~**


	4. ATTENTION!

**A/N I'm sorry everyone! I know I haven't updated for two years or so! I've been having serious family issues and my twin and I are really...stressed out as you may say. Im terribly sorry but I have to put my stories along with my twin's stories up for adoption! If you would like a story then PM me or my sister! This goes for all my other stories as well! I'm sad to part with y'all but life's been getting complicated. I'm SO SORRY! TT^TT**


End file.
